masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Alternate End
Preface: As a preface, I adopt the indoctrination theory as a dream/vision in Shepard’s head, and this ending only works when you choose to destroy the Reapers. Under the other possibilities, Shepard would be indoctrinated by the Reapers or dead from the explosion of the Citadel. However, choosing to destroy the Reapers shows a battered Shepard in what looks like the ruins of London, and at the last on-screen moment he (sorry ladies, my Shepard was male) takes a breath. I worked under the assumption that the indoctrination dream/vision was occurring in Shepard’s mind as the battle on and above Earth between the allied forces of the galaxy and the Reapers continued. Note: This is a rough draft, revisions will be made. For now, I am just writing along the path of my paragon, male Shepard and providing a conclusion to that story. Future revisions will also branch out the decision tree, having paragon/renegade options and additional alternate endings. Alternate Ending: Shepard takes a breath, and then coughs out dust as he slowly begins to right himself. He hears the yells of squad-mates calling out to him. Squad-mate 1 for this ending’s purposes: “Shepard! Shepard! Down by the rubble.” Squad-mate 2 for this ending’s purposes: “I have eyes on him Admiral Anderson, Shepard is alive. Repeat: Shepard is alive.” Liara runs over to Shepard and helps him to his feet. Shepard groans as he rises. Liara: “Shepard, thank the goddess. I thought you were dead.” Garrus: “Over here, get behind cover.” Liara helps Shepard walk over to Garrus, who is stationed behind a fallen pillar. Two husks begin running at Shepard and Liara, Shepard pulls out his sidearm and fires through the first husk’s skull. He fires again, missing the second husk which is now only feet away. The husk gets within an arm’s length of Shepard, who then fires a round through its head. As the second husk falls from Shepard’s line of sight, he sees Harbinger next to the Conduit. Harbinger is no longer shooting at the allied ground forces, or at any of the fighter squadrons flying near the Conduit. Shepard continues looking at Harbinger confused: Harbinger is not moving, holding still. Then, a bolt of electricity flickers around Harbinger, then another, as though Harbinger is surrounded by a lightning storm. Shepard and Liara get to Garrus, and Shepard calls out: Shepard: “Look! Harbinger, something is wrong with it. It looks like it is short-circuiting.” Harbinger remains motionless, save the electric storm that appears to be enveloping it. Liara: "Shepard, what happened? You were down a long time." Shepard: "It was Harbinger. It gave me visions, tried to make me believe destroying the Reapers was a mistake. Harbinger directly intervened...to try and finish indoctrinating me. The Reapers must have been trying to indoctrinate me since I came in contact with Object Rho." Liara: "Your dreams, now they make sense. The Reapers have been trying to break your will." Shepard: "You knew?" Liara: "Of course Shepard. When we meld our minds, I see your thoughts, I feel your experiences: we share everything." Garrus: "Looks like Reapers are not too good at taking rejection. We’ve seen it before: Sovereign was the same way after we killed Saren on the Citadel...vulnerable." Shepard (calling into his comm unit): “Anderson, order all units to fire on Harbinger. Ground, air, artillery, the fleets…everything now!” Cut to Anderson: “All available units, fire on Harbinger.” Ground tanks begin firing at Harbinger, followed by small fighters spiraling in from different angles. They do not cause any noticeable damage, but Harbinger appears to regain awareness. Harbinger fires on the fighter squadrons and on the tank divisions destroying some, but not as effectively as before. Next, heavy troops begin moving to surrounding fortified positions. Finally, the artillery start firing missiles at Harbinger and a line of frigates follow the Normandy on a bombing run. Joker: “My turn. EDI, let’s show these Reapers what this little ship can do.” EDI: “Missiles are armed and ready Jeff.” The Normandy fires on Harbinger, followed by the other frigates. The explosions cause Harbinger to sway; damage to the exterior plating can be seen. The Normandy turns around and leads the frigate line on another bombing lane, and Harbinger again suffers direct hits. Its exterior armor is reduced; Harbinger teeters as though on the brink of collapse. Then an Elcor artillery division fires, concentrating on one of Harbinger's appendages. The barrage explodes, breaking the small part of the appendage off from the rest of Harbinger’s form. Harbinger falls over with a thunderous crash: the ground shakes likes an earthquake had occurred. Garrus (shouting): “Yes! Commander it’s down!” Shepard (into his comm): “Anderson, Harbinger is down. Moving in to confirm.” Anderson (into his comm): “With the artillery, ETA sixty seconds.” Shepard: “Let’s move.” Shepard, Liara, and Garrus move from cover and advance toward Harbinger. There are some husks and marauders blocking their path to Harbinger. Shepard shoots the base of a stone pillar repeatedly, and it gives way falling onto the nearby enemies. Then, a harvester touches down directly in front of Harbinger’s “eye”. Shepard and his squad-mates fire at the harvester, but these are merely glancing blows. The harvester creeps closer and closer to Shepard’s position behind concrete columns. The harvester blasts the column and it gives way, Shepard is blown backwards from the explosion. Shepard looks up and the harvester is approaching, he scrambles to reach his rifle and fires. The harvester erupts in heavy arms and suppressing rifle fire as Elcor artilleries and Krogan shocktroopers pass by Shepard. The harvester lets out a shrill cry and backpedals. After a second volley, the harvester falls. Wrex stands over Shepard and gives him a hand, advancing Shepard to his feet. Wrex: “Dust yourself off there Shepard, this fight’s not over.” Shepard: “Thanks Wrex. Grab Anderson and secure the Conduit, we are heading to Harbinger.” Wrex walks off and calls out to Anderson over his comm link while Shepard walks up to Harbinger’s “eye”. Shepard approaches the eye, slowed, blinking, and dulling in Harbinger’s death throes. Harbinger: “Shepard, you misunderstand us…we do not seek to destroy you.” Shepard: “Earth, Palaven, Tuchanka, Thessia…they are all in ruins. Billions are dead, and you are not trying to destroy us?” Harbinger: “We are merely changing your form: perfecting you. Many races have fought against this, but all have succumbed to the inevitable: We are the apex of progress. We are the last step in the evolution of all intelligent life.” Shepard: “Every last one of us would rather die than be harvested. This cycle has proven more resistant than any other. We will defeat you, for all the cycles before us.” Harbinger: “Your words are misguided Shepard. Each time you kill one of us, you destroy the only piece that remains of the cycles that came before you. We are the method of preservation for the races of all cycles. Within us, each cycle continues to exist.” Shepard: “You are no longer those races, you are abominations. None of their qualities exist in you. Your only goal is self-preservation: by any means, and at any cost. Whatever those races were is gone, and left behind is abhorrence: an affront to their existences. But here you will rot. This spot will be your end Harbinger.” Harbinger: “Shepard. This changes nothing, the cycle cannot be broken. We are your salvation –“ Shepard: “We are our own salvation.” Shepard draws his sidearm and shoots Harbinger multiple times in the eye; it fades black. More of Hammer Group has rolled into position around the Conduit and surrounding Harbinger. The perimeter has been secured, and communications are ongoing with other detachments within London, as well as in other cities. Shepard begins to head for the Conduit, followed by his squad-mates. Javik approaches Harbinger and touches next to the eye. Javik: “Commander Shepard, I must show you this.” Shepard turns and approaches Javik, who outstretches his hand and places it on Shepard’s shoulder. Visions run through Shepard’s mind: an ancient, insect-like spacefaring race harvested themselves and transferred their likenesses into massive dreadnaughts. The dreadnaughts each were equipped with liberated artificial intelligences. After harvesting themselves, the insect race and the dreadnaught AIs melded into one being: solitary in form and cognition. Harbinger was the first one created, the largest of them all. Then the visions skip forward and show a star going supernova. The dreadnaughts move toward a primitive Mass Relay as the supernova approaches. Some are lost to the blast, and the remainder makes it through the Relay and into a new system. Scientists and explorers of this race had previously travelled to the nearest star system and began constructing the first Mass Relay in a last ditch effort to evade the supernova blast. The Mass Relay was paired with another Relay in their home system which would provide instantaneous travel between the star systems. The experimental technology saved the remainder of their race, but the experience changed them. The loss of life and their home planet made them value one thing and one thing only: self-preservation. It was their sole priority: never to be extinguished, to go on at any cost. Those events killed whatever was left of the alien race, and forged the Reapers. The visions skip forward again…more Mass Relays have been constructed. There are glimpses of the greatest construction of all: the Citadel, which would be able to serve as a Mass Relay to dark space. The Reapers had evolved by this point to possess Mass Effect drive cores, and an unstoppable means of persuasion: indoctrination. First contact was made with another alien race that was in the preliminary stages of spaceflight. The Reapers showed themselves and tried to convince the populace that they were the pinnacle of evolution. The aliens did not accept these self-proclaimed gods, and set about to unleash their nuclear arsenal…a plan thwarted by Reaper indoctrinated servants, who acted as sleeper agents while diplomacy played out. The Reapers forcibly harvested the race and merged them with Reaper AI. The visions then show the Keepers becoming indoctrinated servants, repurposed to maintain essential functions of the Citadel. The Reapers expend too much energy to keep a constant watch over the galaxy, and the undertaking proves impossible: the galaxy is too vast. So the Reapers decide to leave behind one of their own to lay dormant and keep track of key events while the majority hibernate in dark space. Finally, the visions are of Harbinger entering Prothean space via the Citadel Mass Relay. What follows are visions of the Prothean genocide, and the indoctrination of some of their kind to create the Collector race. Seeing the extinction of his race again is too much for Javik, who releases his hand from Harbinger and stops the visions. Shepard: “I’m sorry you had to see the destruction of your race again.” Javik: “No. It is alright. Now we know what these Reapers are. They are not gods.” Shepard: “They are a sad and desperate example of how survival can change a race…but we will not let that happen to us. We will break the cycle.” Shepard places his hand on Javik's shoulder. Shepard: “You will only witness one more race being destroyed…and it will be the Reapers. We will complete your mission Javik, and the mission of all those who came before us. The victory will be in this cycle, but it will be for all cycles: past, present, and future.” Javik places his hand on Shepard’s shoulder. Javik: “I would like that!” Shepard walks away from Harbinger and reaches the Conduit. Hammer Group has set up a fortified position, and Anderson is waiting for him. Anderson: “Hammer Group is dug in, they can make sure no Reaper forces follow us through the Conduit, but we can expect heavy resistance on the other side…wherever we end up.” Shepard: “Let’s move. Order the allied fleets to break off their attack and wait by the Citadel until we can activate the Crucible. This is our chance!” Shepard is rejoined by Liara and Garrus as Anderson calls out orders to disengage over his comm to Admiral Hackett. Some of Hammer Group enters the Conduit, comprised of Human, Krogan, Geth, and Turian forces. Shepard and his squad-mates follow the first wave of Hammer Group into the Conduit. Meanwhile, Admiral Hackett orders a retreat of allied forces to the Citadel. Alliance third fleet stays behind to cover the rear. The Alliance dreadnaughts focus their fire on the approaching Reaper ships and score a few kills. However, as the mass of the Reaper fleet engages, third fleet is ruined…sacrificed to cover the rest of the fleets which are now waiting by the Citadel. Momentarily safe, Hackett awaits word from Shepard and Anderson on the activation of the Crucible. The Conduit transports Shepard to the Presidium Commons, in the midst of a heavy firefight. The Presidium is barely recognizable: fires and rubble are everywhere. What was once the heart of the galaxy is little more than a burning ruin. Geth primes and Krogan shocktroopers have taken the high ground along the left stairs, but Human and Turian squads are pinned down on the right flank. Shepard moves to support the right flank and clear more space for more of Hammer Group to ascend through the Conduit. He enters cover behind a shop counter. The Geth and Krogan continue pushing up the left stairs, but meet heavy resistance in the form of banshees and brutes. Shepard kills a few husks and marauders, and then orders the squads forward to the right stairs. Unfortunately, there is little cover at the bottom of the stairs, and a group of marauders inflict heavy casualties on the Human and Turian squads. Garrus tosses a grenade which injures and disorients the marauders, and Liara creates a singularity that renders them helpless. Shepard moves up the stairs shooting the marauders that are flung into the air by the singularity. More Human squads enter from the Conduit and follow Shepard up the stairs, securing the high ground. Shepard orders all squads to concentrate fire on the banshees and brutes, which are in the middle of a deadly crossfire. Despite their tough barriers and armor, allied forces are able to kill the banshees and brutes with little casualties. There is a lull in the fighting. Shepard (over his comm): “EDI, how do we gain access to the Crucible controls?” EDI: “The controls are likely at a central command control console, although I cannot pinpoint its location. It is likely that the Illusive Man is there.” Shepard (to EDI over the comm): “I know where it is.” Shepard (to allied squads): “We need to get to the Citadel Tower and Council Chambers.” Geth Prime: “Commander, there are units stationed at the elevator which will go first and secure a safe area on the Tower.” Anderson runs up from behind as new gunfire erupts. Anderson: “We have more squads coming through to cover the entrance from the Conduit. We'll handle what’s left here, get up to the Tower.” Shepard nods, and then heads for the elevator with the allied squads following him. A small contingent enters the elevator with Shepard, and the rest wait on the Presidium for the elevator to come back down. When they reach the tower, there is heavy Cerberus resistance. The Geth primes have forged ahead, enough to provide them clear entry to the Tower garden area. Shepard and his squad run up the stairs to provide support for the beleaguered Geth, which are contesting with a horde of Cerberus engineers, turrets, and Atlas mechs. One Atlas mech has already been downed, and a Geth is attempting to remove the missile launcher from its “arm”. Out of cover and position, the prime is killed by the Cerberus turrets. Explosions fracture the fallen pillar, behind which the allied squad is taking cover and realizing their position is not safe, Shepard calls out. Shepard: “Give me everything you have, suppressing fire on those turrets and the Atlas mechs…we need that missile launcher.” The allied host gets out of cover and unleashes on the Cerberus troops. The turrets target them and take down a few. Shepard sprints towards the fallen Atlas mech and pulls at the missile launcher, attempting to detach it. He throws all of his body weight behind the pulls, and the missile launcher breaks off from the arm. Shepard falls backward as the missile launcher breaks off, then regains his footing, grabs the missile launcher, and runs behind a support beam for cover. Allied forces fall behind cover again, and the Atlas mechs move forward to take their position. Shepard peeks out of cover and fires at one of the Atlas mechs. The missile explodes on the Atlas’ leg, and it crumbles to the ground, but can still fire. Shepard: “Shoot the canopy, take out the pilot!” The squad fires on the canopy, creating small fissures. Then Garrus peeks out of cover with his sniper rifle, and fires, breaching the canopy and killing the pilot. Garrus (yelling over to Shepard): “I told you I was the best shot in the galaxy.” Shepard then fires another missile at the next advancing Atlas, which explodes on the canopy and kills the pilot. Shepard (yelling over to Garrus): “Don’t count me out yet!” Next, the Geth primes hack the turrets along the left flank of the enemy. As the Cerberus troops turn to engage their own turrets, the squads open fire on their unprotected backsides, obliterating their fortified position. Shepard fires another missile, and takes down the last Atlas mech. Then, the Krogan shocktroopers that arrived from the elevator charge the remainder of the enemy, killing the last troopers and turrets in their path. The allied squads move to the final staircase before the Council Chambers, but at the top are nemesis and phantom troops waiting. The nemesis troops snipe some of the approaching Human and Turian forces, and the phantoms run down the stairs to engage the raging Krogan and Geth. Shepard fires his last missile and kills two nemesis troopers at the top of the stairs. As he takes out his rifle, a phantom de-cloaks next to Shepard. The phantom swings its sword at Shepard, who blocks it with his rifle. The rifle is mangled by the impact of the strike and rendered useless. Shepard kicks the phantom, and then uses his energy sword to decapitate him. Glancing out of cover, Shepard pulls out his sidearm. He sees the Turians trading sniper shots with the enduring nemesis troopers while the Krogan rip apart the fragile phantoms with their bare hands. Shepard advances to the Krogan position and the Geth move up the stairs to directly engage the nemesis troopers. Garrus snipes the last phantom, and Shepard fires at the nemesis troopers above. He then advances to the Geth, with the Krogan right behind. The last two nemesis fall under heavy fire from the allied forces and the gunfire halts. Standing at the edge of the Tower is the Illusive Man. Shepard approaches the Illusive Man and waves for the allied troops to position themselves. Shepard: “Surround him and hold fire…he is no longer a threat.” Illusive Man: “Shepard, to the contrary: I am about to become the most powerful being the galaxy has ever known. We finally meet in person, I am glad you are here to witness humanity take control of the galaxy!” In person, the Illusive Man looks a shade of himself: scars defile his otherwise fine features. There is evidence of recent surgical marks on his body, which is tattered and worn. His appearance is disheveled, ragged, and tired. Illusive Man: “Despite all your allies, you cannot defeat the Reapers. I am your only salvation!” Shepard: “How can you save us? Can’t you see…you are indoctrinated!” Illusive Man: “No! It is I who am in control. I was implanted with cloned Reaper technology on Sanctuary, it gives me clairvoyance: I understand the Reapers, I feel the Reapers, and I can control them. I controlled them at Sanctuary, and I controlled them on the Presidium…ordered them to attack you, to hold you at bay so I would have more time. Time to figure out how to control the Reapers themselves!” Shepard: “You don’t control them. Look at yourself: implanted with Reaper technology! You can feel them because they are in your mind, in your body. Any control you may feel or have over Reaper forces is an illusion they create to make you believe you are still in control of yourself. You are not the protector of humanity; you are an agent of the Reapers…the enemy you swore to defend humanity against.” Illusive Man: “It’s not true…I controlled Reaper forces before. Now, all I need to do is control them on a grander scale. With the Reaper code we used on Sanctuary, I can tap into the Reapers’ communication network and control them. Humanity will have the most powerful force ever seen…the Reapers will serve us Shepard, and we shall be the rulers of the galaxy!” Shepard: “If you can control the Reapers then why haven’t you done so yet?” Illusive Man: “It’s not that simple Shepard. I am still…I am still formulating the method of control. It’s…it’s not easy I admit. The Reapers are so advanced Shepard…” Shepard: “You can’t control what is already in control of you. I know what it feels like: it starts with visions and dreams, then sounds and whispers, voiceless echoes and despair. They slowly break your will; break it down until there is nothing left. We have both seen how much control the Reapers can exert…even the toughest; the most authoritative cannot withstand the insidious onslaught of indoctrination.” Illusive Man: “No Shepard, it can’t be true. I have always been in control…I make my own decisions. I controlled the Reapers…I controlled the Reapers at Sanctuary. They were mine at Sanctuary! It’s not true.” The Illusive Man struggles to stand as he finishes speaking, and it appears that a battle is waging within him. He holds his hand to his forehead as though he were in punishing agony. The Illusive Man tries to take a step towards Shepard, but falls to one knee. Shepard takes a step forward and speaks calmly. Shepard: “The Reapers have let you play your games until now, making you believe you were flirting with true power. But they will not share their power, nor allow themselves to be controlled. This whole war we have fought against each other: the Reapers have used you to distract the rest of the galaxy while they extinguish all intelligent life. You are not in control, the Reapers are in control. There is no way to control them. Our only hope, the only hope of the entire galaxy, is to destroy the Reapers.” Illusive Man: “No, I can…I can…still control.” The Illusive Man tries to regain his balance, but cannot regain his footing to stand. He stays on one knee, resting his arm and head over a railing. Shepard: “You are not in control.” Illusive Man: “I…I am…not in control. The Reapers are in control.” Shepard: “You don’t have to let them control you. You can stop them.” Illusive Man: “I was not myself, and may never be again. My intentions were untainted. I wanted to save humanity, to make us foremost in the galaxy; the cost was of no consequence.” The Illusive Man slowly pulls out his pistol, and places it to his temple. Illusive Man: “I’m sorry Shepard.” As the Illusive Man speaks, Shepard runs towards him. As the Illusive Man goes to pull the trigger, Shepard knocks it out of his hands. Shepard: “No! That’s the easy way out. You want to atone for all you have done, then help us…you can’t control the Reapers, but you can use their code to find them, track their signals. Illusive Man: “Yes, I can find them, but that won’t solve anything.” Shepard: “Each cycle added a component to the Crucible design, bringing it closer to completion as their cycle ended. The Protheans realized that the Crucible did not possess enough firepower to affect the Reapers, and figured out a way to interface the Crucible with the Citadel: this allows the Crucible to harness dark energy for firepower. With the Reaper code, we can focus the Crucible and target the Reapers…that is the contribution of our cycle to the Crucible!” Illusive Man: “The…the final piece of the puzzle. Alright Shepard, the central controls are over there and the Reaper code has been uploaded. Use this decryption program for access.” The Illusive Man waves his hand and his omni-tool flashes. Shepard opens his omni-tool and accepts the decryption program. Shepard (over his comm): “EDI, I need you here to analyze the Reaper code and fire the Crucible.” EDI interfaces with Shepard’s omni-tool, and Shepard heads toward the command console, the same one used by Saren when Sovereign attacked the Citadel. They reach the console, and EDI begins to compute. EDI: “Analyzing. Shepard, even with the code the Illusive Man has provided, this may take a few moments.” Hackett (over comm): “Shepard, the Reapers have turned and are heading towards the Citadel. Their numbers have grown; they must have brought in reinforcements from other systems. If our data is accurate, the Reaper fleet approaching represents eighty percent of their reported strength. They will be within firing range soon…we will be outnumbered and outgunned. What’s our status with the Crucible? When will it be operational?” Shepard (over comm): “Tell the fleets to hold their positions Admiral.” Hackett (over comm): “You are speaking to them all right now, all fleets are patched in.” Shepard (over comm and to all): “We break the cycle here, now! The Crucible will be operational, and though we do not know what it is capable of, we know it is our key to defeating the Reapers. Their actions tell us this is true: they are coming to attack the Citadel because they dread the potential of the Crucible. The Reapers prize self-preservation above all and that causes them to fear what we are doing...what we have done. No other cycle has come this close. Today, we stand together and fight our enemy to the last. We fight for what the Reapers stole from us: Palaven, Tuchanka, Rannoch, Thessia, Sur’Kesh, Irune, Dekuuna, Khar’shan…Earth. Today, we take it all back, and it starts here, now!” Cheers and hoorah’s can be heard over the comm. Shepard: “EDI, is the Crucible ready?” EDI: “Yes Commander. I have uploaded Vigil’s data file from Ilos to override primary functions of the Citadel…control is ours. Once the arms are down, the Crucible will be fully operational. However, the Reapers know we are here, and they know we have control.” Shepard: “Good work EDI.” Shepard hits a few buttons on the command console, and the arms of the Citadel begin to open. It is a booming sound as the arms release from their closed stature. Through the opening between two of the arms, the allied fleet can be seen. As the arms open further, the Reaper fleet can be seen approaching. Shepard looks to the left side of the console, where the display shows the Reapers and their internal network. The arms of the Citadel are halfway open, when suddenly the Reaper fleet turns. From the command console, Shepard sees that the Reapers transmissions and trajectory indicate that their target is the Crucible. Shepard (over comm): “Hackett, the Reapers are headed for the Crucible; we need to protect it until the arms of the Citadel are open and it can fire.” Hackett: “All fleets move in and intercept the Reapers…protect the Crucible at all costs.” The arms are almost open, and the allied fleet can be seen diverting course to impede the Reapers. With the Reaper fleet close to firing range of the Crucible, Hackett sends out the order. Hackett: “Fire!” Helmsmen: “Sir, no ships are in firing range.” Hackett: “I don’t care, we need to distract the Reapers, buy Shepard some more time.” A barrage of blasts and missiles are launched by the allied fleet. Most miss their targets, but some strike the Reapers, killing a few. The Reapers cannot ignore the mass of firepower possessed by the allied fleet approaching on their flank, and so break off a contingent of their forces to fight a delaying action while the rest continue after the Crucible. Shepard watches intently as the Reapers near the Crucible. The allied fleet and Reapers begin trading blasts, and a stalemate ensues. Hackett (over comm): “Shepard, they have blocked our approach, we cannot break through the Reaper line.” EDI: “The arms are open Shepard, the Crucible is ready.” Shepard sees a green button that appears on the command console and immediately hits it. Slowly a spherical ball of light builds at the bottom of the Crucible, growing larger and larger. The ball of light flickers and flashes like an unstable singularity. The size becomes immense, making any ship look insignificant in comparison. Then the ball of light shrinks until it almost disappears, and finally explodes and releases the light in cascading waves that engulf the entire Sol system. A booming reverberation shakes the Citadel, causing Shepard to wobble and nearly lose his balance. The light permeates all; it can be seen from the Citadel to the Charon Relay. The sound of the blast shakes to the core: through the entire mass of a body, not just the surface of the object. There is a moment of pause. Hackett (over comm): “Shepard, the Reapers are still out here? We are not seeing any effect.” Shepard looks out the window at the Reaper fleets: the fleet approaching the Crucible has come to a halt, and the ships engaging the allied forces have become stagnant. There is a long and uneasy pause in the firefight: the allied fleet has backed away to regroup from the stalemate and the Reapers are stationary and firing erratically despite being out of range. Shepard focuses his vision on a single Reaper which seems to nonchalantly drift closer and closer to the allied fleet, but it is not firing or maneuvering. Shepard strains his vision to focus directly on the Reaper when suddenly…a single charged bolt flickers across the Reaper’s hull. Then another electric light flashes on the Reaper, and then another. Shepard looks at the command console and Reaper communication has ceased, kinetic barriers are down, and mass effect cores are offline. Shepard: "They're inactive." EDI: “Not quite Shepard. Judging from the rate of increase in the Reaper internal communications, their forces will have limited capabilities for only a few minutes. Also, the heat produced from firing the Crucible will not permit another usage for another hour without the potential of full meltdown.” Shepard (over his comm): “Hackett, Reaper forces are disabled…the Crucible worked! They will have restricted capabilities for the next few minutes. Engage immediately! We cannot fire the Crucible again for an hour without destroying it. The battle is ours now; finish this.” Hackett: "All fleets engage the Reapers; the Crucible has disrupted their primary functions." The allied fleet re-enters firing range of the Reaper fleet, and the first volley is away. Everyone watches the volley approaches which, it seems, is taking an eternity. The Reapers remain motionless as the volley descends upon them, each still engulfed in a personal lightning storm. And then it happens... Space lights up in a magnificent series of explosions. There are so many explosions and they are so vast that it can be seen distinctly by Hammer Group forces protecting the entrance to the Conduit back in London. The Reaper fleet erupts: a cataclysm of detonations. For each Reaper destroyed, their mass effect core explodes, releasing a forceful shockwave. Hackett: "The Crucible worked! Keep firing, fire everything you got!" The allied fleet continues bombarding the Reapers. The Reaper fleet that had broken off to delay them is now decimated, barely any have survived. Hackett: "Move on and concentrate all fire at the Reaper fleet near the Crucible." As the allied fleet moves onward, they suffer their first casualties. The remaining Reaper delaying force regains some maneuvering and weaponry functions, hitting the allied fleet. The allied fleet engages the remaining Reaper delaying forces, and continues on towards the bulk of the remaining Reaper fleet. Shepard watches as the allied fleet gets within range of the Reapers by the Crucible. They release their salvo and the Reapers ignite again. The allied fleet does not abate, the onslaught continues. The Reaper fleet begins to retain some basic functionality, but it is too late: their numbers are already depleted and they are in the middle of a maelstrom. By the dozens, Reaper dreadnaughts shatter. The Reaper fleet has been annihilated. The Battle for Earth has been won. The allied fleet begins to break apart, each fleet wishes to return and liberate their own homeworld. Shepard (over comm): "Admiral, order your ships to stop...the Reapers are still a dangerous enemy and we can't afford to lose ships needlessly. We don't know what's going on away from Earth yet." Hackett: "All stop and regroup at the Citadel. Form a perimeter around the Crucible in case of a counterattack." EDI: "Shepard, the Reapers forces around Earth represented the bulk of their fleet. Based on various scouting and reconnaissance reports, my estimates vary between seventy-five to eighty percent of their fleet having been destroyed here. Additionally, my readings during the battle indicated that Reaper functionality was diminished significantly for a period of minutes, but this effect only occurred in the Sol system. Reports from other systems indicate that the battle is still ongoing, and that Reaper forces outside of Sol never lost use of essential functions." Shepard: "EDI, give a layout of where the majority of Reaper forces are stationed." EDI brings up the galaxy map for Shepard to view, and transmits the image to the entire fleet. EDI: "Ninety-five percent of remaining Reaper forces are located in the orbits of: Tuchanka, Palaven, Rannoch, and Thessia." Shepard: "The Crucible will still require time to recharge, but we can prepare while we wait." Anderson (approaching from the stairs to the Citadel Tower): "Reaper forces on the Citadel have been pushed back and cornered. Once the Conduit is shut off, the Citadel will be ready to move into other systems." Shepard and Anderson meet at the edge of the platform in front of where the Council Chambers and shake hands. Hackett (on holographic display): "Where is our next move Commander?" Shepard: "Palaven. The Turians were the first to agree to form a unified galactic fleet...they were willing to risk their lives for the other races well before any others agreed to do so." Hackett: "Primarch Victus, give us the situation at Palaven." Skip ahead to the allied fleet leading the Citadel into Turian space. Once they enter the system, Shepard opens the arms of the Citadel and readies the Crucible to fire. The arms open and the Crucible fires: the Reaper fleet is disabled, and the allied fleet engages. Dropships unload ground forces to deal with Reaper forces on Palaven. Frigates and fighters make bombing runs on Palaven's surface. The allied forces cause as much destruction in minutes as the Reaper had in months. They unleash everything: every missile is launched, every gun is fired. Though Palaven is still ablaze when the allied forces are through, it is free. The allied fleet goes to Tuchanka next, then Rannoch, and finally Thessia. Each time they reach a new system, the Crucible fires and Reaper forces are eradicated. The allied fleet then liberates the homeworlds of other races. EDI estimates that less than one percent of Reaper forces still exist: they are scattered and have learned to fear the Crucible. The Citadel is back in the Widow nebula, and the fleets of every race surround it. The Citadel is damaged from the heavy firefights it has endured: the wards are largely preserved, but the Presidium is scarred. Smoke still plumes from fires that have not ceased. Shepard stands in front of a large crowd of soldiers and citizens, and is flanked by the Council. Shepard: “Today we have achieved a great victory. Through much hardship and sacrifice we have triumphed, but the war is not over. So long as there is one Reaper, one indoctrinated servant, we must remain vigilant. Though only a handful of Reaper forces remain, their power is dreadful. We shall rebuild the galaxy from the ashes left behind by the Reapers, and we shall hunt them until they are no more.” Councilor Anderson: “We will build a new future, and we will build it together. The Council has reinstated the embassies of the Krogans, Quarians, and Batarians. In addition, we have added a new embassy for the Geth. As our cycle moves forward, it is imperative that we all stand side by side. We have seen dark days, and let us never forget what we can accomplish when we are a united galaxy!” Cheers and applause permeate the Presidium and across the galaxy, the broadcast is the first since galactic-wide communications have been reestablished. Shepard is back on the Normandy. He takes the elevator down from his cabin to the CIC. His squad-mates flank him on either side as he exits the elevator and salute or nod as he passes. Specialist Traynor: “Commander, we have received reports of an unauthorized activation of the dormant Mass Relays in several nebulae, most notably the Valhallan Threshold.” She hands him a datapad. Specialist Traynor: “No one has investigated yet, and given the Normandy’s stealth capabilities we are best suited for the mission.” As Traynor speaks, the camera pans out of the Normandy, which is docked at the Citadel. Massive overhaul and repair efforts are underway on the Citadel, and the fleets are still massed to protect the galaxy’s super-weapon, the Crucible. As the screen fades to black, the Normandy detaches and heads to the Mass Relay making one final jump before the screen goes totally black. THE END! ________________________________________________________________________________________ For those of you searching, I hope this provides a measure of closure. My intentions for this ending were to be definitive, but still permit future adventures. The Reapers have been destroyed, but there are still some hiding, waiting. It only took one Reaper to be the impetus for the greatest videogame franchise. What lies ahead? Who knows, but the possibilities are immeasurable. Perhaps a Reaper will use an inactive Relay and find a new alien race to indoctrinate. Maybe there will be a mass of indoctrinated servants that hear whispers from Reaper corpses. Maybe a race will decide that harvesting themselves and merging with AI is the pinnacle of evolution, and will form a new Reaper race. Perhaps there was another indoctrinated race like the Collectors that the Reapers have yet to use. Forget the Reapers, are the Krogan going to expand again? Can the Geth and Quarian races truly coexist? Will the Batarians return to seclusion and terrorism? What roles will the formerly smaller races like Elcor, Hanar, Drell, Volus, etc. be like in a new galaxy? My point is that the possibilities and storylines are infinite, which means that future games have the potential to be as full and rich as the former. Riveting! So many of you have come up with some awesome endings. Maybe you all should work for Bioware.--Nuveena7 00:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Amazing! You deal with a lot of the problems I have with the current ending: destruction of the relays, the illogical reasons behind the Reapers, the lack of involvement from the smaller races, lack of closure, etc. I like that you specifically mention fighting for Thessia, Kar'Shan, etc., but you left out Kahje. I also noticed you make no mention of the raloi, the rachni, or the vorcha. Other than that, great job!TheUnknown285 20:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Also, maybe instead of having a squad for the final battle, you only have control of Shepard. All of your squadmates are present (including some of the ME2 squadmates) but not under your control. TheUnknown285 20:35, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic effort. I could actually picture the scenes in my mind as I read. The only thing I can say is that if this is truly to be the end of Shepard's story, he has to die at the end. Maybe a final effort from Harbinger that causes him/her to have a stroke, embolism, etc. It's my firm belief that as much as I love Shep as the hero of the series, he must die at the end of his trilogy. But that's just one man's opinion. Hefe 17:58, May 7, 2012 (UTC)